


Like a Popsicle

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Incest, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, also top nero, blowjob, boy got some talent here, nice uncle dante, some food kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: For a moment, the sound of the ceiling fan creaking through the room filled the moment between them as a lull before the storm. The innocent way Nero looked at him was terribly tempting, like a sin begging to be committed.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Like a Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I’d come back for more :D  
> Enjoy!

Nero had been there in the same position for so long that he could no longer remember when he arrived and laid down at that table looking at the wooden beams on the ceiling.

He could remember spending the whole afternoon running around, helping Nico collect lost pieces of demons and complaining about the weather. As much as he remembered that as soon as she told him they had enough items, he ran straight to Devil May Cry with no idea what he would do there.

The day was fairly hot, and somehow the hours passed lazily reaching the young man's mood. His bored eyes watched the cobwebs in the corners, tired of seeing the same thing, when he wondered what Dante was doing.

Turning his head to the side, he found the man standing near the center table, reading some papers. Instantly the boy figured these could be the records of their last job. Morrison had probably asked him to verify something; otherwise, he wouldn't do it on his own.

Still thinking about it, Nero watched his broad-shouldered back moving slowly as he reached for more documents. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dante wasn’t feeling hot with his shirt covering most of his skin. His curious eyes slipped down his spine while thinking that it wouldn’t be bad to spend the rest of the day seeing the older man shirtless.

As if he could feel his thoughts, Dante turned forward, resting his waist on the table without taking his eyes off whatever he was reading. Nero coughed, caught off guard, feeling his ears warming slightly and quickly averted his face.

His heart was beating fast, telling him to stop being so insistent. He tried. He really did try to keep his eyes away from him, but the surprised feeling of being caught was like a spark igniting torches of desire inside of him.

He knew he shouldn't, but he turned around, once again, anyway. Looking for more to satisfy himself and finding, unexpectedly, Dante, still in the same position, holding a strawberry popsicle close to his face.

Nero's eyes locked on the glossy colorful candy, feeling his throat dry as the man brought its tip close to his lips and carefully slid it into his mouth. The young man had his own lips parted when Dante slowly took the candy out, letting saliva drip down his lightly red lips.

Leaning over his elbow, Nero watched him take the popsicle back into his mouth, but, this time, instead of sucking, Dante decided to stick his tongue out, licking it deliberately slow.

The boy swallowed hard knowing that his cheeks were burning with the scenes going on inside his mind. He couldn't help but imagine the sensation of having the older man's mouth on his cock, torturing him with the same slow moves.

“You want some?” Without looking in the direction, Dante asked wiping his lips with a smile in the corner.

The question surprised Nero who, automatically, evaded pretending not hear as he felt his heart beat desperately in his ears. Dante was just talking about the candy; he didn't had to panic yet. However, embarrassment covered his mind when he realized that he was, probably, staring too much. Wanting too much.

“Ah... Yeah...” with no choice, he answered, avoiding looking at his face. “Sure.”

Laughing softly at the boy’s shyness, Dante dropped the papers over his table and, with no hurry, walked his direction, seeing Nero trying to hide his clear excitement.

“Sit.” Standing between his legs, he ordered. Nero did as he said, sitting on the edge of the table, close enough to feel Dante's warm breath touching his face.

The boy's reddened cheeks matched perfectly with his fuzzy eyes. The scene made the older man smile, pointing the popsicle toward his face.

“Here” Nero reached for it, but was stopped when Dante took it away. The young man stared at him in confusion seeing he shook his head in disapproval. “I’ll hold.” His low, laughing tone made Nero shrug, feeling caged under his hungry eyes. His heart was jumping against his chest while his nape was on fire as a signal for him to turn back.

It was clear that Dante knew what he was thinking all along. Like he always did. And despite having the option to back out, Nero decided to lean forward, parting his lips subtly and taking the candy in his mouth. His insecure eyes searched for Dante's who watched him from above with a lascivious smile.

The cold texture covered his pink lips as heat pulsed through his body. It was terribly indecent to be in that position, being watched by his uncle, as he tasted the strawberry mixed with his saliva.

Slowly, he moved his head, taking the popsicle deeper into his mouth, without taking his eyes off the man, watching his eyes darkening.

Leaning back, he took a breath, swallowing the sticky candy before leaning over. He planned to keep going, but stopped when he noticed the liquid dripping from the stick to the man's hands.

“It’s dripping.” His soft words brought Dante’s attention. Turning his head to the side, he saw the candy leaking between his fingers. He considered switching hands, but, before he could, Nero approached his face and without warning took his tongue out, licking his fingers.

Dante's lips parted at the sight of the young man's face smeared with popsicle splashes as he licked his skin slowly, like a cat. The wet sensation made him sigh as Nero forced his tongue between two fingers, rolling up and down before finishing cleaning with a light suck.

“No wastes.” Raising his face with a contented smile, he said looking at Dante.

For a moment, the sound of the ceiling fan creaking through the room filled the silence between them. A lull before the storm. The innocent way Nero looked at him was terribly tempting, like a sin begging to be committed.

Leaving his boundaries aside, Dante shook his head and with one bite took the rest of the popsicle in his mouth, tossing the stick away, and, impatiently, lunged at his delicate lips in a needy kiss.

The sudden move got Nero startled, making him let out a muffled moan against his mouth. His eyes widened as Dante's large hands cupped his face, pressing harder on him.

He saw the man's wild eyes stare into his as if he had control over him. He felt Dante's mouth open slightly with his tongue pressing against the middle of his lips and, then, felt the icy liquid trickle on his skin.

His body weakened, surrendering to the older at once.

Opening his mouth, Nero allowed him to penetrate his interior. Each touch brought more of the melted candy to their faces, leaking through their mouths, down their chins and mixing the flavors in their throats. Nero followed his moves awkwardly, feeling Dante's tongue brush against his, sharing the sweetness and desire.

Dante's warm breath against Nero's face were intense, increasing the boiling feelings in his stomach. The loud snapping kisses mingled with the horny sobs. They were drowning, as if trying to eat each other.

Breathless, the older man broke the kiss, taking a moment to watch Nero's red face and drunken eyes while the pink stains kept running down his neck. A sweet redemption.

In a furious move, he leaned forward, licking his throat hungrily, making the boy moan loud. His tongue was hard against his pale skin, leaving traces of saliva from his collarbone to jaw, caressing his tongue thought his lips without entering his mouth.

“No wastes.” Stepping away, he said smiling breathlessly. “So is this all you wanted or you still hungry?” Firmly, Dante gripped pulling his waist, getting close enough for their erections to touch. “Because I am.”

“But here?!”

“And right now.” Whispering, he brought his lips closer to the space between the young man's neck and shoulder, giving him a light bite.

Nero bit his lip trying to hold back the moan as he looked around worriedly. He knew they hardly got customers, but he also knew that it was at these inappropriate times that someone always came up to get in the way. The last thing he wanted was to get caught being part of it.

Dante noticed the hesitation. Pulling him closer, he touched his face softly, drawing his attention back. Without saying anything, he slid his fingers down to his chest, pushing him slowly backward, lying him on the table.

Nero leaned on his elbow still uncertain, watching Dante caress his abdomen until he reached his waist where, he quickly slipped his hand, lightly squeezing his hard cock in his pants. A groan escaped his lips causing him to throw his head back and Dante show a winner smile.

“Or you don’t want to?”

“No... I- Fuck, don’t stop...” The shy cry in his voice followed the slow touches of the man torturing him.

“So now you don’t care about being seen, hm?” One of his hands ran to the back of Nero's knee where he held it, lifting the leg to rest on his shoulder, without stopping the caressing over his pants. “But what if Vergil comes in?” His suggestion was said with disdain, but it hit the boy’s ears with guilty, widening his eyes trying to ignore the pleasure as he searched for the door in the corner. “He’ll open that door and find you like this. Legs spread open,” speaking; Dante forced himself between his legs rubbing his erection against his “hard and moaning for your uncle to fuck you.” Hearing the young man pathetically moan in panic. “Imagine his face… You want it to happen?”

“No…”

“But you don’t want me to stop... right?” Unable to answer Nero shook his head, biting his lips, being overwhelmed by the pleasure of danger taking his reason away. “Well, then...” Bending over, the older man leaned on him, lifting his shirt. “I’ll make sure to suck you so good that everyone will hear you scream.” The low, somber tone followed a cocky wink setting Nero’s heart on fire.

Slowly, he went down, leaving kisses on his neck as his hands clutched at Nero’s waist, hearing him whimper, trying to hold the sounds in his mouth. Dante’s warm lips caressed his skin, tracing the paths down his belly as he felt the young man's body twitch beneath him.

Dante pulled away, unbuttoning Nero's pants and, with his help, slowly pulled it off along with his boxes. The air touching his cock brought a warm sigh out of his mouth as a sign of relief.

Nero rested his head on his shoulder watching the older man caress his legs, squeezing his thighs tightly; making him bit his lips with a smile.

“Damn, kid. You got this hard just from a kiss?” Laughing, Dante asked seeing the half-closed eyes and red cheeks. “Or thinking about being caught excites you?” He kept teasing while placing slow kisses on the inside of his thigh without taking his eyes off him.

“No! That’s not it…” Nero tried to defend himself but end up making his voice sound as if he was begging Dante to tease him more.

“It’s okay.” He saw Nero clench his fists against the table anticipating for more as he approached his face on his groin. “I’m not shaming you.”

“Dante!”

“But don’t worry.” Laughing he pointed, seeing the annoyed eyes that made him happy. “I don’t think anyone will come here today.”

“Okay...” said breathlessly as the man nodded, licking his lips.

“I’m going to eat you just like that popsicle.” Releasing his leg, he bent down, speaking slowly until he got close enough to the boy's cock. Nero heard his words and felt his hot breath touch his skin wickedly. “Watch close.”

“Oh, fuck…” the gentle touch of his fingers twining around him, lightly tightening, made him sigh. “Fuck!”

Laughing close to the cock’s head purposefully, Dante watched Nero throw himself back with his eyes closed and let low moans out. His fingers moved in slow thrust watching his sensitive body react eagerly.

With his tongue sticking out, Dante rolled the tip around the head, touching his tender points, then vigorously licked the extension like the ice cream from before, moving his head to keep up with each movement.

Although he enjoyed the torture Nero, Dante couldn't wait to take the boy in his mouth either. With a long sigh, he approached and with his tongue out, he took his pink head completely. The wet touch was enough to make Nero lie on the table whimpering deliciously.

“Dante...” his deep sighs draw by smiles encouraging the man to keep going.

“Is it good?” He asked between sucks.

“Yes, fucking yes...”

Hearing Nero's positive response, he went further down, taking the cock deeper in his mouth. Nero shivered moaning between his teeth as he felt the warmth of his interior welcoming him.

Moving his head slowly, he thrust in, fucking him with his mouth as his fingers stroke the base mercilessly. His wet lips made obscene noises along his tongue caressing his flesh, feeling the gooey texture of pre-cum tied to his tongue ran down his throat.

Choking, Dante reached for air, allowing the fresh air in the room to touch the boy's exposed penis before getting back to sucking. Hearing Nero’s voice drunken in pleasure aroused him. He could feel his own dick hard against his pants, throbbing for comfort, making him whimper on Nero's cock.

The boy propped himself up on his elbows, finding Dante between his legs with watery eyes as he sucked him through gagging. Breathless, he moaned in ecstasy, moving his waist faster.

“Dante...” leaning on one arm Nero leaned forward, sitting down. He saw Dante looking at him from below and felt his body eager for more. Biting his lips, Nero rested his hand on his uncle’s head, pushing his length deeper into him. The man grunted surprised in response. “Ah... so good... your mouth is so good...”

His waist moved too fast making his cock hit hard against the older man's throat, making it hard to breath. Dante was trying to keep up when he felt his fingers tighten in his hair.

Nero was fucking his face so hard, ignoring the protests Dante's body announced with each cry. The only thing he could do was cling to his thighs letting the boy abuse his mouth a little longer.

“I-I’m going to cum!”

Dante moaned loudly, closing his eyes and clutching to his waist as Nero lost control of his breath. Nero slammed his cock inside him in a few more desperate thrusts before finally filling Dante's mouth with satisfaction. The older man's closed eyes rolled back, feeling the pleasure numb his head as he tried to not choke again.

The strength of fingers in his hair weakened, releasing Dante at least. With his mouth open, he saw Nero pull his cock out letting all cum trapped seep into his mouth and fall to the floor.

Looking up, he saw his narrowed eyes following a weak smile. Dante laughed, swallowing the rest of the semen on his tongue, feeling his lips hurt.

“Thanks for dinner.” He said, wiping the corner of his lips, as he stood up, kissing his soft lips.

“Ready for the desert, I guess.” Nero said joking attracting Dante’s raised his eyebrows, struck by his boldness.

Laughing hoarsely, he pulled his waist against his, getting their faces close as he smiled.

“Nero, you are amazingly hot when you lose control,” spoke slowly before letting out a sigh, tossing his head back slightly “but next time try to go easy on me.”

“What...”

“I'm not that young anymore.” Seeing the boy's confused look, he explained, before running a hand on his nape. “My neck is going to kill me tomorrow.”

“Oh, shit, sorry!”

“It's okay.” He assured, trying to easy his guilty. “It's worth seeing you like that.”

Affectionately, Dante caressed his cheek giving a short kiss on his lips, calming Nero's heart. He felt the young man's hands touching his back, and then heard a knock at the door.

“Shit…”

Complaining, Dante turned his face toward the sound. His body moved by instinct, but he stopped when he felt Nero's hand cling to his wrist.

“Don’t go.”

“Really? Even if it’s your dad?” He suggested with a smug expression watching his needy eyes become unsure. Dante laughed, coming back to him and giving another kiss, whispered in his ear. “Wait in my room. We’ll finish it there.”

Their eyes stared contentedly for a moment before the knocks woke them again. Dante picked up the clothes on the floor and handed Nero as he walked away toward the stairs, trying to change as best he could.

The man watched the boy in a hurry, without noticing his own smile. He didn't know what to do to hide the erection in his pants, but he didn't care. Seeing Nero like that was worth everything.

“Dante!”

“Ah… Comin’!”

**Author's Note:**

> Be like Dante, don't kink shame others! lol  
> I almost gave up on this one........ But the need for more danero kept a boner on me :D idk, I still feel like I could have done it better... But, yeah, I want to keep praticing so, maybe, I'll do a Vergil/Nero for next ☆  
> Thank you for reading! *blow kisses*
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter: @i_bananacake . I need more DMC content there as well <3


End file.
